OpenSound Competition Rest of the World (Season 3)
. Walvis Bay |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Net Vir Jou" by Bobby van Jaarsveld Qualification (1) - "Light In The Sky" by Nádine Qualification (2) - "Huil As Dit Reën" by Elizma Theron |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 3 August 2015 - 9 August 2015 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 8 September 2015 - 12 September 2015 Qualification - 14 August 2015 - 4 September 2015 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Delta Goodrem - "Wings" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Scarlett Rabe - "Battle Cry"}} '''OpenSound Competiton Rest of the World 3 (OSC RoW 3) was third contest in the history of OSC RoW. It was announced that Namibia will host this contest as the winner of previous OSC RoW season. Second biggest local town Walvis Bay was selected as venue of the season. Town is located next to Atlantic Ocean but its other borders are surrounded by world famous desert - Namib. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was the same as in OSC 8-10, OSC RoW 1-2: after the Qualification Stage First and Second Days there were Final and Superfinal Stages. International Jury were added to the competition again. Logo In 3-rd season of OSC RoW it was decided that flags will appear in the circles again but they aren't stylized to bubbles anymore. On the background there is sunset in Namib desert. This desert defines everything about the country and that's why it's one of the least populated countries in the world in accordance with their areas. Same fonts as in RoW 2 were kept for this design too. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau. Interval acts Supervisor of the contest Kiryl Mazitau has chosen all the interval acts for this season by himself for representing modern music of south african region. Qualification Stage First Day was opened by OpenSound Competition Christmas 2013-2014 winner - Nádine. Her song for this season's interval act was titled "Light In The Sky". Qualification Stage Second Day Interval Act was represented by "Huil As Dit Reën" en Elizma Theron who represented South Africa in OpenSound Competition RoW 2. In Final Stage South African star Bobby van Jaarsveld (South African representer in OSC RoW 1) performed one of his most popular songs - "Net Vir Jou". Participants 10 regions which producers have finished in top-10 of previous season of OSC got an opportunity to start already from Final Stage: * - Delta Goodrem - "Wings" * - Walk Off The Earth - "Rule The World" * - Amuro Namie - "Stranger" * - Siti Nurhaliza - "Jaga Dia Untukku" * - Sofi Mayen - "Memoria" * - Karlien van Jaarsveld - "My Hartjie" * - Aṣa - "Dead Again" * - Angeline Quinto - "Hanggang Kailan" * - Leah van Niekerk - "Met Jou Klere Aan" * - Scarlett Rabe - "Battle Cry" The others - from Qualification Stage. In Qualification Stage there were chosen 16 additional songs to join finalists. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 25-th Season Independent award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. Jury Award was added in 1-st Season of OSC RoW. Also specially for OSC RoW there were added 5 new awards which are given to the best songs in every region comparing to final results. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-5 in every Qualification Stage Day joined 10 already selected finalists. Four countries with jokers (the biggest amount of marks in qualification over not qualifying entries) and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 16 from Qualification Stage and 10 auto-finalists. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.